Safiya Nygaard
"Hello, Friends and welcome back to another video" -Safiya Nygaard Safiya Jaffer Nygaard (born: ) is an American fashion and beauty YouTuber. She had worked on the popular Internet media company, Buzzfeed, for nearly two years before her departure. She was a production intern in April 2015, had a series called "Ladylike" in October 2015 and later became a producer in November 2015. She left the company at the end of January 2017 and has been uploading videos on YouTube mostly on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Her channel has established over 8 million subscribers and over 1 billion views. As of recently, she has been known for her "makeup experiments" or "frankenstein makeup" as she'd like to call it, where she'd mix in all of her makeup together to make one "frankenstein makeup", such as her lipsticks, highlights, eyeshadow, etc. She is also known for testing out Wish products, and wearing weird or otherwise themed outfits for a specific amount of time. Personal Life Safiya was born in Santa Clara, California. She and her family then moved to Chicago, Illinois while little Safiya was still of a young age. (We know this as in her "I dressed like my zodiac sign for a week" video she enters her birth place as Santa Clara but she also commonly says that her hometown is Chicago so that is where the confusion comes into play.) She is an avid Harry Potter fan in the house Ravenclaw and a lover of pop culture. She is of Indian and Danish descent, with her mother being Indian and her father being Danish. According to a Buzzfeed article, she is not a morning person. She has a fear of bodycon dresses as she never likes being exposed in public. After Safiya graduated Whitney M. Young Magnet High School in 2011, she met her now-fiance (the wedding was announced on December 14th), Tyler, while at Stanford University, where she also participated in theatre productions of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, Les Liaisons Dangereuses, and The Crucible. Tyler can be heard and sometimes seen in Safiya's videos and is also her cameraman. Wedding So far she has made seven videos about her wedding or weddings in general. Her actual wedding dress will be a "Juliet" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TugA_z5vQE style dress however she will have what she describes as a "black swan moment" and will change into a custom black ceremony dress https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zXfDafyyao&t=13s. Safiya has also done videos where she tries on wedding dresses through history https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbPw9AlVKVM&t=217s and wedding dresses from wish https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcZdTvOqmvI&t=1267s. YouTube Safiya's YouTube videos about beauty and fashion. Safiya began posting videos full-time after leaving Buzzfeed. On January 27, 2017, Safiya announced that she had left, according to her Instagram account. Two months later, she uploaded a video on March 19, 2017, explaining about why she left the companyhttps://youtu.be/5aiRY5EwqPA, following the "Why I Left Buzzfeed" format, becoming one of the most viewed videos of that type. She stated that the reason why she left the company was that she wanted more independence, responsibility, and transparency. According to Nygaard, she wasn't involved in meetings with higher-ups and was never given information on the future of the series. Subscriber Milestones * 1 Million Subscribers: March 2, 2017. * 2 Million Subscribers: May 29, 2017. * 3 Million Subscribers: September 18, 2017. * 4 Million Subscribers: February 15, 2018. * 5 Million Subscribers: May 30, 2018. * 6 Million Subscribers: September 1, 2018. * 7 Million Subscribers: January 1, 2019. * 8 Million Subscribers: June 25, 2019. Video View Milestones * 1 Billion Views: June 29, 2019 Trivia * Her husband Tyler Williams, is the CEO and founder of Nextbeat. * Safiya and Tyler often go to Disneyland together every year because they went there together on one of their first dates. Tyler also proposed to her near a well at Disneyland. References This page was created on November 7, 2017 by ChainsmokersFanatic1999. Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views